


There is an inn, a merry old inn - Aralas one shot

by TheCrownless2



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Book - Freeform, Bree - Freeform, Drinking, Elf, Fireworks, Fluff, Hobbits, LOTR, M/M, Merry old inn, One Shot, Ship, Singing, Songs, The Prancing Pony, Thranduil - Freeform, Tolkien, aralas - Freeform, based on the book, bilbo's birthday, celebration, heavily references the book, male x male, man, otp, slight book spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Old friends gathered for a special celebration in The Prancing pony. During the festivities Aragorn and Legolas seek some alone time.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	There is an inn, a merry old inn - Aralas one shot

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is based on the book ^^
> 
> Listen to this ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Kj0P5SdiaY ) song when Bilbo and Frodo sing! ;)

——-

It was late in the evening, 8pm to be exact. The night was warm with a crisp breeze. Hobbits, Baggins', Brandybucks, Tooks, Proudfoot, even the Sackvilles dared to venture so far out of Hobbiton, there was the Hornblowers and all other Hobbits alike. Dwarfs and Elves came to see what could bring such a crowd into Bree at the prancing Pony. Even Old farmer Maggot could hear the cheers and roars from his house across the river. This was the busiest Barliman Butterbur had seen his inn. Though it was rather a very special occasion for a very old friend.

Bilbo sat at a table, with him sat Frodo, Sam, and of course Pippin. All with ale filled to the rim and laughing at jokes merrily. Bilbo scanned the crowded inn with his aging eyes, a smile appeared on his wrinkled face and sagging cheeks. "A night to remember indeed" The old Hobbit muttered from behind his pipe. Gleaming to Frodo with eyes that's seen everything and was ready to see more.

Aragorn was also there. Sitting next to his friend also puffing on his pipe but he did not partake in Pippins jokes. He held his ale firmly in his hand with peering eyes and with his other hand he had rested on Bilbo's back. Leaning in to the old Hobbit and whispering. "It isn't your birthday without Gandalf's fireworks." The ranger chuckled.

"There ain't nothin' louder than Gandalf's wiz poppers. If only my old gaffer were here to see such a beautiful magic show, one last time. " Sam chimed in with a gleaming smile.

Frodo placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and smiled warmly. "He would have loved it, Sam"

"Ah yes! Where has that wizard gone to anyway? Always late.." Snarled Bilbo with another puff of his pipe.

The door swung open with a loud bang as it hit the wall, blowing in the cold air from the crispy night outside. The sound startled the folk causing them to stop and turn their heads to the door.

There stood a tall man with a long beard and hair, wearing bright clothes with his staff gripped tightly in his hand. " alas, the journey was rough, but No matter, I can now warm my feet by the fire." Teased the wizard as he walked through the door, stopping at Bilbo's table. "Happy birthday, my friend. "

Shortly after the wizard made his entrance, Legolas followed behind, stepping quietly with a bit of an overwhelmed expression when he saw the folk's confused stares.

The elf-prince quickly found Aragorn and took a seat next to him. "I apologize for our late arrival. I got lost finding my way here but luckily Gandalf found me and he was kind enough to let me stay with him for the rest of the Journey. "

The Ranger smiled merrily to his Elf and took ahold of his hand gently. "Im'm glad cin're hi"(I'm glad you're here)" The Ranger said with a bow of his head.

"Ah Gandalf, Gandalf!" Bilbo gleamed as he took ahold of the wizards hands and gazed into his eyes. "You don't look any different!" The old Hobbit Jokes.

"Gandalf!!" Cheered Frodo as he leaped from his seat. Eager to see his friend he ran straight into the wizard and leaped into his lap. Giving him a welcoming hug. "We didn't think you would come!"

"Ho ho ho!! My dear hobbits! of course I came! I wouldn't miss old Bilbo's birthday! " chuckled the wizard as he hugged Frodo tightly before lightning his pipe and getting more comfy in his chair.

Legolas smiled at Aragorn as he whispered "I can smell ale on your breath, how many did you have, my love?"

The Ranger chuckled softly, drawing the pipe away from his mouth and raising his head, flashing him a cheeky smile. Peering at him through the smoke of his pipe before he lowered his hand that was holding it. "I am not drunk, my elf prince. As long as I can hold a conversation well enough, I will be alright."

Aragorn placed his arm around Legolas, pulling him close and when no one was looking, he gave a gentle kiss on the elf's cheek and while he pulled away he muttered "I've missed you"

Gandalf stood to his feet which pulled everyone's attention away from their drinks and conversation to see what the wizard was up to.

"I think it's quite time for some fireworks." The wizard announced with a smile. "Follow me outside. "

Just then Bilbo leaped up as if he were 50 again. Throwing his hands about and with his old weakened voice he shouted. "Wait! Wait!" Everyone turned their attention on the Hobbit and Bilbo gleamed. "My dear Frodo and I have a surprise! Gather around, gather around"

Aragorn raised a brow at Legolas with a half smirk as the Hobbits and guests gathered around Bilbo's table. Even Barliman moved closer.

Frodo stood and held onto Bilbo's hand so the old Hobbit stood sturdy. Together they shared a smile. Frodo drank up his last bit of ale and Bilbo began to sing.

"There is an inn, a merry old inn

beneath an old grey hill,

And there they brew a beer so brown

That the Man in the Moon himself came down

One night to drink his fill!"

They started to clap in tune to the song. Frodo joined in with Bilbo and the two sang.

"The ostler has a tipsy cat

that plays a five-stringed fiddle;

And up and down he runs his bow,

Now squeaking high, now purring low,

Now sawing in the middle.

The landlord keeps a little dog

that is mighty fond of jokes;

When there's good cheer among the guests,

He cocks an ear at all the jests

And laughs until he chokes.

They also keep a hornéd cow

as proud as any queen;

But music turns her head like ale,

And makes her wave her tufted tail

and dance upon the green.

And O! the rows of silver dishes

and the store of silver spoons!

For Sunday there's a special pair,

And these they polish up with care

on Saturday afternoons.

The Man in the Moon was drinking deep,

and the cat began to wail;

A dish and a spoon on the table danced,

The cow in the garden madly pranced,

and the little dog chased his tail.

The Man in the Moon took another mug,

and then rolled beneath his chair;

And there he dozed and dreamed of ale,

Till in the sky the stars were pale,

and dawn was in the air.

Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat:

'The white horses of the Moon,

They neigh and champ their silver bits;

But their master's been and drowned his wits,

and the Sun'll be rising soon!'

So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,

a jig that would wake the dead:

He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,

While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:

'It's after three!' he said.

They rolled the Man slowly up the hill

and bundled him into the Moon,

While his horses galloped up in rear,

And the cow came capering like a deer,

and a dish ran up with the spoon.

Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle;

the dog began to roar,

The cow and the horses stood on their heads;

The guests all bounded from their beds

and danced upon the floor.

With a ping and a pong the fiddle-strings broke!

the cow jumped over the Moon,

And the little dog laughed to see such fun,

And the Saturday dish went off at a run

with the silver Sunday spoon.

The round Moon rolled behind the hill

as the Sun raised up her head.

She hardly believed her fiery eyes;

For though it was day, to her surprise

they all went back to bed!"

The song was done and everybody cheered. Frodo laughed and Bilbo was still clapping. They all enjoyed it even the elves seemed to have a smile on their faces.

"You still remember that song my dear Frodo?"

"Of course Bilbo, how could I forget" Frodo kissed Bilbo on the forehead gently.

"Well done Frodo and Bilbo." Aragorn said softly. Legolas was also smiling with a slight tilt of his head. His fair eyes gleamed with joy.

Frodo smiled. Bilbo was gleaming from ear to ear. Sam was still clapping and cheering though others seemed to go quiet as they began enjoying their drinks again.

But a voice once again broke the silence. "Well done! After all these years your songs still put a smile on my face, Bilbo Baggins!" Cheered the wizard as he stood from his chair. "Alright, fireworks. everyone outside!"

And so the guests followed. Discussing the song and what wonderful festivities there were to be shared. And they were all quite excited for the fireworks especially the Hobbit children.

Aragorn however, still sat in his chair with one leg crossed, still smoking his pipe. His eyes glazed over the crowd as they left outside. Tracking anyone that walked close to his table. Legolas stayed with the Ranger also. Waiting for the busy crowd to leave as the elf was feeling uncomfortable with so many people.

Once things got quiet Legolas stood to his feet swiftly. Before he could walk away he felt a firm hand grab his arm and pull him close. He looked back, Aragorn was also standing. His grey eyes pierced the elf. Aragorn's grip softened.

"Im iest na ped- with cin. But ú- hi (I wish to speak with you. But not here)" The Ranger said softly. Without waiting for an answer the man walked upstairs to one of the empty rooms knowing his elf would be close behind.

"Na- ennas something roeg? (Is there something wrong?)" the young elf asked as Aragorn closed the door behind him.

The Ranger let a low chuckle passed his lips. Putting out his pipe as he walked closer to his elf. "Do not worry yourself, Legolas. I have not seen you since you made haste to Mirkwood. I was only wondering how my husband is faring"

" I am well, Aragorn " Legolas smiled as he placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder " I am only tired from the journey here." His voice was kept at a low whisper so he won't disturb any sleeping guests in the other rooms.

"Now that you are with me you can rest my love" The Ranger smiled and lead his elf to the bed. Sitting down on the edge and then pulling Legolas to sit on his lap. Resting his hands on the fair elf's waist. "How is the woodland king? Still refusing to leave his trees?" Teased the thicker man with a blunt chuckle. "Seldom does the king leave his forest"

Legolas gave Aragorn a gentle nudge to playfully shut him up as he laughed softly "watch it, he's still my father. But I cannot deny what you said about him isn't the truth. He wouldn't leave his kingdom, he said its safety is more important. " the elf placed his hand on the man's chest, gently stroking his face with the other as he stared into his eyes.

The man blushed and leaned into his elf's hand. Melting into his embrace. "Even though Bilbo did steal the keys from his guards, Thranduil should give the Hobbit the benefit of the doubt, he won't be here for much longer I feel." Aragorn's voice saddened.

"Shh" the young elf gently ran his finger along Aragorn's lips "this is a day for celebration. Do not focus on grief. "

Aragorn gently kissed Legolas' finger then pressed his head into the elf's chest. Running his hands up along his back. "You're right, Legolas."

"Are you alright? Why don't you want to join the others?" The young elf kissed the top of the Ranger's head as he tried to conceal a smile from the way he is touching him.

"I have not seen you in a while. I've missed you my love" The Ranger whispered gently. Stroking his elf's hair with one hand and with his other he ran it up along Legolas' chest through his shirt. Taking his time, enjoying the way he felt.

A small chuckle escaped before he could suppress it as Aragon's gentle hands surprised the young elf, but he enjoyed every minute of it. "I see. " was all the elf muttered before he claimed Aragorn's lips, pushing him to lay down on the bed.

The Ranger laughed with joy. Taking Legolas in his arms as they fell. Wrapping his legs around the elf. Kissing his neck softly to excite him. "I just want to enjoy this moment with you."

"Then stop talking and let me kiss you." Whispered the elf as he started to pull off Aragorn's jacket, kissing his lips again.

The thicker man laughed again, pushing his body onto the slender man above him. Closing his eyes and running his fingers through the elf's silky golden hair.

The elf pulled off the Ranger's jacket and Aragorn ran his hands along the band of the elf's pants. Bright lights of all colours reflected in the room from a nearby window. Gandalf's fireworks went off one after the other with a loud bang, each one bigger and more colourful than the last.

The Ranger rolled over so the elf lay on his back and Aragorn was on top of him. Legolas turned his head to watch the fireworks as his Ranger gently kissed along his neck, now removing Legolas' shirt.

Meanwhile outside, Bilbo cheered and clapped as the fourth set of fireworks went off, they were gold and purple, shaped like horses and birds. Gandalf never ceased to amaze.

'I must show Aragorn' the old Hobbit thought to himself, his eyes scanning the busy crowd around him. He didn't want his oldest and dearest friend to miss out. "Aragorn?!" Bilbo called with his weakened voice. He began to walk around and search for the Ranger. "Aragorn you must see these splendid fireworks!"

Bilbo searched some more. Still the Ranger was nowhere to be found. "That Ranger is always disappearing.." Huffed the Hobbit as he scratched his head wondering where the man could have gone off to this time.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked it!  
> Follow us on instagram for more updates and photos + videos! at _thecrownless_


End file.
